Greg's Hair
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Gil thinks about how Greg's hair has changed throughout the years


Title: Greg's Hair

Author: Paige Sipowicz

Rating: FRT

Pairing: Gil/Greg

Genre: Humor

Spoilers: Playing with Fire, Who Shot Sherlock.

Summary: Gil thinks about how Greg's hairstyle has changed throughout the years.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters, I'm just having some fun.

When Gil first met Greg, it wasn't his incredible intellect that caught his attention, it was his hair. He'd shown up for his face-to-face interview with dirty blond hair tipped with bright red, blue and purple. Brass was ready to dismiss him outright, but something about the young man's eyes compelled Grissom to talk to him and he amazed to hear the depths of the young man's knowledge of just about everything. His IQ was near genius level, it had to be. That was what got him the job, that and Gil's fascination with his hair.

Over the years, Gil's fascination with Greg and his hair grew until it neared obsession. It didn't help that Greg loved experimenting with his hair. In the eight years that followed Greg's hiring, Gil had seen him do just about everything to his hair except shave it off. For awhile, he'd let it grow out, but the look wasn't flattering and he'd eventually cut it and Gil hated it because Greg quit putting those bright colors in it.

He'd been at the lab two years when he'd started bleaching it blond. At first, Gil wasn't sure about this new look, he preferred Greg as a brunette, but slowly the new look grew on him. Then once he realized that people liked him blond, the bright colors that Gil liked started to make a reappearance.

Greg also loved to play with the style. Gil didn't have to be a dog to be able to smell the tons of hairgel that Greg shellacked onto his head every day. Every day, the Greg would come in with his hair looking like he'd stuck his tongue in a light socket, though it made him easy to find in a crowd. Gil just had to follow the smell of latex, Blue Hawaiian coffee, and hairgel.

Those things changed quite a bit after the lab blew up with Greg in it. For several weeks, Greg had drifted through the halls of the lab like a ghost, no jokes or smiles or laughter. Even when he tried to act like everything was fine, his hair style, or lack thereof told the story. Since he'd gotten second and third degree burns on his back and neck, Greg couldn't reach up to style his hair very well before coming in. As much as Gil hated the hairstyle that Greg's limitations caused, he hated even more the frightened painful look he saw everytime he looked into Greg's puppy dog eyes. Things had come to a head when Gil had caught Greg's hands shaking. He'd taken the young man home with him that night and held him while he cried out his pain and fears, stroking his hair the whole time. He'd been delighted to discover that despite all the things he did to it, Greg's hair was silky soft to the touch. He also learned the reason why Greg never shaved his head, having his hair played with was a major turn-on. They didn't do anything that night except cuddle each other, but the next day, Gil helped Greg fix his hair the way he liked. Things started getting better after that, and Gil found himself feeling Greg's hair more and more. The first time they made love, Gil had kept his fingers buried in the silky mass the whole time.

Once Greg started training to be a CSI, he didn't have as much time to fix his hair anymore, and actually cut his hair extremely short, but Gil didn't mind as much since he got to feel that silky softness every night, but he still missed the eccentric hairstyles that Greg came into work with.

After Greg made CSI-1, he started growing his hair out again, but Gil didn't care for the messy shag though, so he was relieved when Greg came home one day with his hair cut so that it framed his face and laid flat against his head. He also quit bleaching it, letting it go back to his natural dirty blonde and once it got to his collar it would curl up in little ringlets that made him seem unbelievably sexy to Gil. Even now as he lay in bed, running his fingers through the silky strands of his young lover, Gil couldn't help but think that of all the hairstyles he'd seen his lover try, the natural sweet softness of Greg's hair was the style he loved best.

The End


End file.
